Is This Fun?
by LoveGaara06
Summary: Arthur was drug to go join Alfred on what he called 'a fun vacation', though to Arthur he's just scared out of his mind being put in danger like this, flying across sand dunes with such a crazy driver. No yaoi.


"_Oh my God!_" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs, staring down at the extremely steep slope in front of him as the vehicle flew down it. His knuckles where pure white, his fingers tightly wrapped around the handles that had been installed in the vehicle to give the passenger something to hold onto if they felt like they were going to fall out.

The American next to him let out a loud, continuous laugh, "Oh come on, Iggy! This is _awesome_!"

"No it is not!" Arthur yelled back over the roar of the dune buggy engine, "Stop driving like a bloody twat, you git!"

Alfred stuck out his lip, still pressing on the gas of the dune buggy so it was going much faster than the speed limit that had been told to them before they went out, "I'm not driving crazy, I'm just having fun with it!" A giant grin set on his face as he sped up the vehicle yet again.

Arthur was at a loss with this one, there was nothing he could do about it. Alfred was a crazy driver and he always knew this, seeing as how he would try to drive on the wrong side of the street when he was in London and going fifteen miles an hour(twenty kilometers) or more over the speed limit no matter where he was at. Now, being on sand dunes in Oregon was _not_ helping the Americans driving abilities, rather it was making them _worse_ and Arthur didn't like it one bit.

Alfred took the vehicle up a steep hill, doing forty when he was supposed to be at fifteen, causing Arthur to grit his teeth as the wind blew his hair in every which direction, his hands still gripping the handles as tight as possible. When they reached the top of the hill Alfred stopped the vehicle and glanced at the coming ledge.

"Don't you even think about it, you bloody twit." Arthur said harshly, glaring fiercely at the dirty blond who only laughed at him and slowly began heading down the hill, which caused the Brit to scream, "No! Damn it, no! I said no! Do not go down, Alfred! Do _not_ go down! Gah! Damn it! Stop! _Stop_! Ahhh!"

The vehicle slid down the hill at top speed, tempting to flip over but stayed on track, soon reaching the bottom after a threatening fall which scared the living day lights out of the Brit. It continued to roll around the sand at high speeds, jumping over small bumps and sliding down large hills. Alfred was being a dare devil, a dare devil. Why? Come on, he was scaring Arthur to no end! What if they really _did_ flip over? What if someone got _hurt_? Alfred didn't seem to care at all!

Arthur continued to yell and scream at the crazy driver he was with, frightened that something might happen. He hadn't even _wanted_ to do this, he had been _forced_. That stupid American made him go, saying it would be fun and that it would make a good memory, literally dragging him to the vehicle. He just wanted out of this thing, his heart was racing so fast from fear it wasn't even funny!

Finally, after about an hour of flying over and down hills, doing donuts in the sand, and going down crazy skinny paths that the vehicle shouldn't even have been able to make it through they're time was up and they had to head back. Alfred huffed when he found out, wondering how the time flew so fast, but Arthur had a since of relief, thanking God that he didn't have to spend another hour with this 'bloody git'.

On the road leading back to the rental facility, Alfred pipped up again, "So! Iggy how'd ya like it? Fun wasn't it?" He grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes, his knuckles still as white as they could be as he held onto the handle, "You call that _fun_? Literally scaring the shit out of someone is _fun_?"

Alfred let out a loud laugh, "Oh, Iggy! You should have told me you had to go to the bathroom before we left! Then maybe that wouldn't have happened!"

With that Arthur undid his seat belt and slapped Alfred as hard as he could on the back of his head, causing him to jolt forward a bit in pain. After rubbing the spot for a minute Alfred looked back up, smiling innocently at Arthur and laughing.

Even though Arthur wouldn't admit it, he did think it was... Kind of fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this fic was inspired by my vacation where I went and road a dune buggy on sand dunes! Fun, fun, but I really <em>did<em> have a crazy driver like Alfred driving my vehicle... -cries- Actually it wasn't that bad, I think it made it more fun! Though it was scary thats for sure. Anyways, this idea came from that, and I know its short but I thought this would be funny. I mostly wrote it for those last 3 lines. ;D**


End file.
